Le Peuple des Oiseaux
by KotIzu-love
Summary: A l'heure de la reconstruction, le Roi Elessar entreprend de faire le point sur les terres et les frontières du Gondor. En voyageant à travers la Terre du Milieu, ses ambassadeurs rencontrent alors un peuple jusque-là peu connu : le peuple des Oiseaux…
1. Chapter 1: A new world

**Titre :** Le peuple des Oiseaux

**Auteur :** Kote/Izu-love

**Univers ou Base :** Le Seigneur des Anneaux, of course.

Vous remarquerez que les noms que j'ai inventés sont issus de mots allemands ou de mélange elfique-allemand-anglais. Je trouvais que cela sonnait bien ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Genre :** Aventure, Romance...

**Résumé :** A l'heure de la reconstruction, le Roi Elessar entreprend de faire le point sur les terres appartenant au Gondor et sur la limite de ses frontières. En voyageant à travers la Terre du Milieu, ses ambassadeurs rencontrent alors un peuple jusque-là peu connu : le peuple des Oiseaux… Parmi ces ambassadeurs se trouve Elboron Théoden, fils de l'Intendant du Gondor Faramir et de la Dame Blanche du Rohan Eowyn. Le jeune Prince d'Ithilien sera bouleversé à jamais par une certaine jeune femme du nom de Phyllis…

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient entièrement à JRR Tolkien, mais les personnages du peuple des Oiseaux ont été inventés par moi-même !^^

Petite dédicace à une amie qui m'a donné envie de me remettre à écrire. (^.^)

_**Chapitre 1 : A New World**_

Un homme au regard d'acier était assis à son bureau. Il venait de recevoir une missive de son fils, parti il y a quelques mois avec pour mission d'aller à la rencontre des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Oh, il lui manquait beaucoup, certes, mais à presque vingt et un ans, Elboron était capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Faramir soupira tout en ouvrant la missive. Quelques mots de son fils étaient apposés sur un petit morceau de parchemin :

_« Père,_

_Avec mon message, vous trouverez une lettre, qui, je pense, pourrait grandement vous intéresser. Figurez-vous que nous avons fait la rencontre d'un peuple incroyable… Enfin, je pense que la dame Phyllis en parle mieux que moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas de mon ressort, mais nos deux peuples ont tellement à échanger, et je me demandais s'il ne serait pas positif de rester en contact._

_J'espère que vous et Mère allez bien. Pour ma part, j'ai peur de ne m'être jamais aussi bien senti que ces jours-ci…_

_Tendrement,_

_Elboron »_

L'écriture était fluide, mais on sentait que la main avait quelque peu tremblé. Etait-ce seulement lui ou son fils lui cachait-il quelque chose ? L'émotion qu'il ressentait dans la missive était différente des autres qu'il avait déjà reçues. Intrigué, il ouvrit la deuxième lettre, pour découvrir une écriture soignée, très féminine et attestant d'une grande douceur.

_« An 20 du quatrième âge,_

_A l'attention de l'Intendant du Roi Elessar,_

_Décrire mon propre peuple. Voici la tâche qui m'a été incombée. Il est bien difficile de décrire des personnes, des objets, des choses, des paysages que l'on connaît depuis toujours, mais en tant que gardienne de notre histoire et de notre culture, je me dois d'être claire, concise et la plus objective possible._

_Notre situation géographique est le premier point à éclaircir : Nous vivons au nord-est de la mer de Rhûn, au pied de pics montagneux n'apparaissant pas sur vos cartes et que l'on nomme dans notre dialecte les « Eulberg ». Certes, nous sommes proches des terres des Easterlings, mais nos ancêtres descendent d'Hommes de Dale ou encore de Gondoriens partis en quête de nouvelles terres à investir. Après avoir lu de nombreux livres sur la géographie et l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, je pense être en mesure de dire que nos terres ressemblent beaucoup aux grandes plaines du Rohan, quoiqu'un peu plus humides et venteuses. Ce ne sont pas terres de culture, mais elles sont excellentes pour faire paître nos moutons, et il y a également quelques forêts environnantes. Contrairement à nos voisins du sud-est de la mer de Rhûn, nous ne sommes pas nomades. Nos quelques villages, séparés d'à peine quelques kilomètres, sont fort semblables aux vôtres. Ils dépendent et sont sous la protection d'un seul et même seigneur : Erwan Edelwë. Il loge au plus près de notre plus grand village nommé « Vögeldorf », dans une demeure que l'on pourrait qualifier de place forte. En effet, celle-ci est composée de trois ailes différentes et entourées par un mur d'enceinte en granite de cinq mètres de haut environ. L'aile principale, au centre, comporte les appartements du Seigneur et de sa famille, ainsi qu'une salle d'audience. Les deux autres ailes désignent une écurie et une caserne où logent les soldats obéissant aux ordres de leur Seigneur et protégeant les terres de notre peuple. _

_Mais cette demeure possède un autre bâtiment, qui a toute son importance pour nous : une imposante volière en bois ouvragé, décoré par des artisans spécialisés dans la marqueterie. Symbôle du cœur de notre peuple, elle abrite quelques-uns des animaux fabuleux nommés si communément « Oiseaux » ou pour notre part « Rapaces ». Tout comme les Rohirrims chérissent leurs chevaux, nous, nous prenons soin de nos aigles, faucons, chouettes et autres éperviers. Ce sont nos frères, nos sœurs, nos compagnons de toujours. Lorsque nous naissons, on nous associe une espèce d'oiseau, qui devient alors notre espèce fétiche pour toute la vie. Au long de celle-ci, nous élevons nous-mêmes nos propres rapaces et les dressons à notre manière. Grâce à eux, notre peuple a mis au point une technique de chasse redoutable, basée sur la complicité Homme-Animal. Nous vivons d'une part de la chasse, mais aussi de l'élevage de nos moutons, lesquels nous fournissent la laine nécessaire à la fabrication de nos vêtements, ou de quoi faire du commerce avec les Hommes de Dale descendus dans le Sud. Notre dialecte est assez éloigné des autres langues des peuples libres, mais certains d'entre nous, heureusement, parlent très bien la langue commune. La Guerre de l'Anneau a fait des ravages autour de nous, même si nous avons été quelque peu épargnés par les troupes du Seigneur Noir en nous réfugiant dans des cavernes situées le long des parois des Pics. Nos Hommes se sont battus pour nous défendre contre des Hordes d'Easterlings cherchant à conquérir de nouvelles terres, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes dans ce que nous appellerions une période de paix. J'espère que ce petit aperçu de nos us et coutumes vous aura permis de vous faire une idée de qui nous sommes. Nos peuples ont tellement à échanger, je tarde d'avoir de vos nouvelles…_

_Enfin, j'allais oublier : certains disent que nous sommes protégés par les grands Aigles… Ce n'est peut-être qu'une légende, mais je jure qu'un jour, j'ai vu l'ombre d'un oiseau géant me survoler…_

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Un peuple fier, courageux, libre et rêveur. Le peuple du Ciel, le peuple des Oiseaux._

_Sincèrement, _

_Phyllis Edelwë, fille du Seigneur Erwan Edelwë, demoiselle protectrice du peuple des Oiseaux et Gardienne des connaissances de son peuple »_

L'Intendant sourit et son visage fatigué par les guerres s'éclaira un moment. Il renverrait une missive à son fils dans quelques temps, l'incitant à en apprendre plus encore. Mais si ses suppositions étaient exactes, alors son fils allait faire face à la plus intense des batailles : celle des sentiments…

**Quelques semaines plus tôt, dans la demeure du Seigneur Edelwë…**

Les rayons du soleil baignaient avec douceur la chambre. Les quelques peintures sur les murs présentaient des scènes de chasse ou des rapaces en vol, et on pouvait un chien dormir dans un coin. Phyllis ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, avant de bailler sans retenue. Elle s'étira un moment avant de se défaire de la couverture qui lui a tenu chaud pendant la nuit. Tel un chat, elle se leva souplement et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers un miroir posé contre un des murs de la chambre. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus foncés lui sourit. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de malice. Certes elle n'était pas très grande et n'était pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle, cependant ses atouts les plus précieux étaient sa grande gentillesse, ses talents d'artiste et son amour pour son Peuple. Tendant la main vers une brosse posée sur la table à côté du miroir, elle l'agrippa avant de démêler ses cheveux d'un mouvement sûr et précis. Soudain, un cri strident la fit se retourner. A la fenêtre, un faucon crécerelle aux plumes beiges et marrons l'observaient de ses yeux ambre en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. La clochette accrochée à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau produisait un son cristallin si familier aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

« Aïwa ! Manwë t'a de nouveau conduite à moi ce matin ! Es-tu prête pour notre partie de chasse ?»

Murmurant une courte prière au Valar du vent, elle vit le rapace pencher sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, mouvements caractéristiques des oiseaux de proie.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

Après une brève toilette, Phyllis s'habilla et tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer, elle entendit une voix profonde, familière, venir de l'étage du dessous.

« Dame Phyllis ! Venez vite, le Seigneur Edelwë requiert votre conseil ! » Expliqua Klauss, bras droit du Seigneur, un homme grand, à la carrure impressionnante, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux noirs très courts.

« Oui, j'arrive de suite ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Mais quel pouvait être le souci qui tourmentait son Père au point de la faire mander de si bonne heure ? Depuis la mort de sa mère, trois ans plus tôt, son Père lui demandait parfois son avis sur des problèmes culturels ou sociaux, mais la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle… Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Instinct ou sixième sens, cela n'avait aucune importance. Alarmée, elle attrapa vite fait le bracelet en cuir qui permettait à Aïwa de s'y poser. Un sifflement et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour s'envoler et se placer sur son perchoir. Descendant les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas brusquer l'animal, elle arriva devant Klauss qui l'incita à le suivre vers la grande porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'air libre, elle leva le bras pour laisser le faucon s'envoler de nouveau, puis elle se dirigea vers les remparts du mur d'enceinte sur lesquels se trouvait son Père. Celui-ci, un homme aux cheveux longs chatains grisonnants attachés en queue de cheval et au port altier et noble, semblait absorbé par ce qu'il regardait. Intriguée, la jeune femme monta rapidement. Une fois devant son Seigneur et Père, elle s' à lui, il sourit tendrement face à sa fille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Père ? »

Sans dire un mot, il désigna une troupe de cavaliers qui se dirigeait d'un pas lent mais sûr vers la demeure. Fronçant les sourcils, Phyllis essaya de deviner à qui ils avaient affaire. Son regard se posa alors sur la bannière portée par l'un des hommes… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Eux, ici ? Elle qui pensait que le Peuple des Oiseaux était depuis longtemps oublié ! Les yeux bleus-verts du Seigneur semblaient soucieux. Il s'exprima alors dans la langue de leur Peuple :

« Qui sont-ils, ma fille ? Cette bannière me semble familière, mais je n'arrive point à m'en souvenir… »

Pas étonnant, les étrangers n'étaient pas courant ici, et une telle bannière n'avait pas été vue depuis bien longtemps. Phyllis avait bien eu des échos de la venue d'un nouveau Roi nommé Elessar, mais elle n'y avait cru qu'à moitié.

« Il s'agit de la bannière du Roi du Gondor, Père… Ce sont certainement des ambassadeurs. J'ai entendu dire que le Roi Elessar en avait envoyé un peu partout… C'est incroyable. Je ne pensais qu'il viendrait jusqu'à nous !»

Son regard brillait d'impatience et de curiosité, alors qu'elle regardait les cavaliers s'avancer…

Le jeune Prince Elboron releva la tête de sa carte lorsqu'il vit que la troupe semblait se rapprocher d'un village… Tiens. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils s'éloignaient inexorablement de ce qu'était écrit sur les cartes et s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans l'inconnu. Il était pourtant persuadé que personne ne vivait ici ! Il faut croire que tout n'était pas répertorié dans les écrits qu'il avait lu… Bon, c'est vrai, ils avaient déjà dépassé un village aux villageois parlant un dialecte inconnu, mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une exception. Voici qu'ils en rencontraient plus grand et plus important encore. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, les villageois ne semblaient pas craindre les étrangers, mais étaient seulement curieux. Beaucoup d'entre eux portaient sur le bras ou sur l'épaule d'étranges morceaux de cuir sur lesquels étaient posés des oiseaux de toute sorte. Tout donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient pacifiques et qu'ils ne possédaient pas de vrais soldats, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils savaient très bien se battre.

Cette fois, à l'entrée du village, un homme au regard émeraude, à l'armure faite d'un assemblage de cuir et d'un métal proche du fer, s'avança vers eux à cheval. Il portait un arc dans le dos et une courte épée au côté.

« Bienvenue étrangers ! Le Seigneur Edelwë souhaite vous rencontrer, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

Il s'exprimait dans la langue commune avec un accent guttural, presque grossier, mais n'avait aucun mal à se faire comprendre alors comme ça, ils avaient été prévenus de leur arrivée ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'étonnait pas le Prince ? Ce dernier fit un signe de tête à l'étrange soldat qui les conduisit à l'écart du village, vers ce qui semblait être un château, mais arrangé d'une autre façon. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils s'apercevaient qu'ils étaient observés d'un peu partout.

Elboron sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Excitation du moment, envie de découverte ? Il ne savait pas, mais il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange Peuple des Oiseaux.

####

Voilà, voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre ! Soyez indulgents, cela fait quelques années que je n'avais plus écrit une fanfiction. Mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps alors…Si vous voulez me mettre un petit mot (gentil ou non d'ailleurs !), n'hésitez pas !


	2. Chapter 2: Guerre et paix

Les réponses aux reviews seront dorénavant visibles sur mon profil. Mais je remercie d'avance ceux qui me soutiennent. Peu à peu, je donne plus d'informations sur cet étrange peuple… J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes !

**Chapitre 2 : Guerre et paix**

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme regardaient avec intensité les cavaliers qui s'approchaient. On pouvait sentir toute la curiosité qu'elle avait pour ces étrangers, mais elle savait rester à sa place et ne pas faire de zèle. Posant une main sur son épaule, son Père lui dit avec douceur :

« Rentre au Manoir et rends-toi dans la salle du Conseil. J'ai donné des ordres pour que mes conseillers soient là… »

« Bien, Père. »

Obéissant à son Seigneur, Phyllis descendit les escaliers des remparts et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le Manoir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle monta dans sa chambre pour mettre une tenue plus adaptée à recevoir des invités. Elle enfila rapidement une robe bleue sombre. Détachant ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait natté, la jeune femme descendit ensuite de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle du Conseil où Aïwa l'avait devancé…

ooooooooooooo

Le Prince avait placé son cheval juste à côté du porteur de la bannière du Roi. Lorsqu'il arriva près des portes, il observa avec curiosité ses remparts de pierres et les archers qui les protégeaient. Ceux-ci étaient méfiants mais leurs gestes ne démontraient aucune agressivité pour le moment. Les bâtiments qui s'offrirent alors à sa vue le laissèrent sans voix. Quelle étrange vision ! Si les villages qu'il avait traversés n'avaient rien de bien particulier, la disposition et la forme de ces bâtiments étaient nouveaux pour lui. Quant à la volière, elle était époustouflante. Haute de presque cinq mètres et longue d'une vingtaine de mètres, l'armature était composée d'un alliage de bois sculpté et d'un métal brillant comme les étoiles. La marquèterie sur le bois représentait des motifs celtiques de tout genre et les pignons avaient la forme de têtes d'aigle. De forme rectangulaire, il y avait de nombreuses petites fenêtres le long du bâtiment qui permettaient d'appeler un animal et de le faire sortir. La volière était divisée en plusieurs parties, afin de séparer les espèces d'oiseaux et d'éviter tout conflit.

Les trois autres bâtiments formaient une sorte de U. Au bout de quelques mètres à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, leur guide les incita à s'arrêter. L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il y avait en lui quelque chose qui le rendait dangereux. Une fois descendu de cheval, des palefreniers vinrent s'occuper des montures et la délégation fut dirigée vers les portes du bâtiment principal, composé d'au moins trois étages. Le Prince n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le « Seigneur » dont le guide avait parlé. Il avait cette aura que seuls les grands Rois et Capitaines possédaient. Il inspirait le respect paraissait juste et droit. Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, Elboron salua le Seigneur Edelwë à la manière des Elfes, lequel inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Les paumes tournées vers le ciel, le Seigneur du Peuple des Oiseaux dit quelques mots dans le dialecte de son Peuple, avant de continuer dans la langue commune.

« Puisse Manwë protéger vos pas et vous guider vers la lumière.

Je me nomme Erwan Edelwë, et je représente mon Peuple, le Peuple des Oiseaux. Si vous venez en paix, alors soyez les bienvenus dans ma demeure. »

Sur ce, il fit signe aux visiteurs de rentrer à l'intérieur. La Salle du Conseil ou salle d'audience était une grande pièce rectangulaire, dans laquelle étaient disposées en U de longues tables. Sans attendre, le Seigneur alla s'installer sur le plus grand siège situé au fond de la pièce en face de la porte d'entrée.

Le Prince d'Ithilien essaya de graver le plus de détails possible dans sa mémoire. Chaque conseiller avait un siège et chaque siège était équipé d'une sorte de promontoire sur l'un des accoudoirs. Intrigué, Elboron comprit qu'il s'agissait de perchoirs réservés aux oiseaux de ces conseillers lorsque ces derniers entrèrent en volant dans la pièce. Remarquant une jeune femme de son âge à côté du Seigneur, ses yeux gris d'orage rencontrèrent le bleu envoutant de ses yeux à elle. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se jaugèrent, avant que son attention ne se reporte sur le Seigneur qui leur accordait quelques mots de bienvenus. Vint alors la question qu'il attendait :

« A présent, j'aimerais savoir vos intentions en venant à nous. Que nous veut un Roi que nous ne connaissons pas ? » Demanda avec fermeté le Seigneur Edelwë.

Les yeux du Prince brillèrent, alors qu'il s'entretenait quelques secondes avec les émissaires. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il voulait qu'ils soient d'accord avec lui au moins sur le fond. Elboron avait confiance en ses qualités d'orateur, même s'il était réservé et discret la plupart du temps. Posant le regard sur chaque conseiller, il put remarquer la diversité des personnages en face de lui et la diversité des oiseaux qui les accompagnaient.

« Permettez-moi, Seigneur, de me présenter. Je suis le Prince Elboron d'Ithilien, fils de l'Intendant Faramir. Mon Père et moi-même servons son Altesse le Roi Elessar, souverain du royaume de Gondor et d'Arnor réunis, et la famille royale. J'ai l'honneur d'avoir été choisi pour une mission de la plus haute importance : rencontrer tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu pour faire entendre la voix de mon Souverain et proposer la mise en place d'échanges commerciaux et culturels entre les différents peuples et le Gondor. Notre Roi sait combien il est important d'avoir des amis sur qui compter en cas de temps de troubles. Etre allié serait profitable aux deux peuples, j'en suis sûr. Je suis là pour vous exposer les propositions de mon Roi et faire le lien entre nos deux peuples… »

Sur ce, il s'inclina légèrement, signe qu'il respectait son interlocuteur et quémandait sa bienveillance. Le Seigneur Edelwë afficha un sourire amical et répondit avec sagesse et discernement.

« Nous sommes toujours heureux d'accueillir des étrangers ici. La connaissance est la clé de toute relation. Laissons-nous le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, et de voir si une alliance est envisageable. Pourquoi ne pas vous installer ici quelques temps pour découvrir nos us et coutumes ? Ma maison est la vôtre pour le temps que vous voudrez. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : respectez mes hommes, respectez nos oiseaux et surtout ne nous trahissez pas, sinon vous aurez à subir notre colère, je le jure sur la puissance de Manwë ! »

On sentait toute l'intensité de la colère dont il pouvait faire preuve en cas de besoin. Le Prince aurait pu jurer que le Seigneur prenait cette histoire de trahison un peu trop à cœur… Le poing de l'homme au regard bleu-vert et au port altier s'était serré instinctivement. Le prince n'était pas homme à prendre la mouche pour rien, et il était dans son intérêt de calmer le jeu. Il avait senti que les émissaires s'étaient raidis sous la menace… Il décida de jouer le jeu de l'honnêteté et la bonté. Sa voix était douce et réfléchie lorsqu'il annonça :

« C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons votre proposition, Seigneur. Et je me porte garant de mes hommes, vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. Je vous en fais le serment. »

Comme un baume sur une plaie, la jeune femme qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt posa une main sur le bras du Seigneur et lui murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt, l'homme en face de lui se détendit et offrit de nouveau un sourire confiant.

« Bien, nous donnerons une réception en votre honneur ce soir, pour annoncer à tous votre séjour chez nous. En tant que Prince, vous serez logé à l'étage privé de ma famille. Quant à vos émissaires, ils auront chacun une chambre à l'étage réservé aux invités. Votre escorte armée pourra se reposer dans notre caserne. On va vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements pour vous reposer et vous rafraîchir avant ce soir.»

Il se leva et tous les conseillers en firent de même. Comme un seul homme –ou plutôt oiseau-, les rapaces s'envolèrent et disparurent par les ouvertures de la salle. Soufflant quelques mots à la jeune femme blonde, le Seigneur s'éloigna en compagnie de leur « guide » et d'un autre homme à la carrure impressionnante, qui semblait du même âge que le Seigneur.

Phyllis regarda son Père s'éloigner avec son plus proche conseiller Klauss, qui était aussi son bras droit et le commandant en chef de ses soldats. Le taciturne Keith, qui avait été le guide des étrangers, suivait le Seigneur également. Ce dernier était considéré comme le meilleur archer et éclaireur du pays.

Alors que son esprit était ailleurs, Elboron ne vit pas la silhouette féminine qui s'était approchée du lui.

« Messire ? Permettez-moi de vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre… »

Le Prince sursauta, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire la jeune femme. Quel drôle de Prince ! Un moment perturbé, Elboron reprit très vite contenance et répondit très gentiment :

« Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. »

Phyllis le devança et l'amena jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient aux appartements privés du Seigneur et de sa famille. Aucun des deux ne parla le long du trajet. Seul le flot des sentiments continuait son cours. Sentant le regard du jeune homme sur elle alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement. Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi… Après tout, d'autres jeunes hommes, dont des amis, avaient essayé de la charmer, mais cela ne l'avait toujours fait que rire. Là, c'était… différent. Et pourtant il n'avait rien fait ! Elle ferma les yeux et remit ses idées en place. Cela devait simplement être dû au fait que c'était un étranger. Tout ce qui était nouveau était attirant, non ? Elle soupira imperceptiblement. Elboron ne parlait pas, et de toute manière n'en avait pas envie. Quelque chose chez elle était différent, il le sentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle lui faisait penser à sa Mère : fière et douce à la fois, silencieuse à ses heures. A dire vrai, il se retrouvait un peu en elle, sans même la connaître. Arrivés à destination, Phyllis ouvrit enfin la bouche pour annoncer :

« Voici votre chambre, Prince. Un serviteur passera dans quelques temps pour savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… Ah, je voulais vous dire, ne gardez pas rancœur de ce que vous a dit mon Père, il ne voulait pas vous menacer, c'est juste que… Enfin, il n'aurait pas dû vous le dire ainsi. »

Ainsi donc elle était la fille du seigneur ! Voyant que tout cela la contrariait, il se hâta de la soulager en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas pris à cœur la menace.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien compris qu'il ne nous visait pas directement. Si je peux me permettre, je dirais que votre père a dû vivre quelque chose de terrible pour craindre autant une trahison… »

Phyllis détourna le regard, ne sachant que dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance… Mais c'est Elboron qui mit fin à son dilemme :

«Peu importe, nous avons tous nos secrets, nos peurs et nos rêves. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose pour l'instant : connaître votre nom… »

Surprise, Phyllis ouvrit de grands yeux, rougissant sans même s'en apercevoir. Imbécile ! Tu lui parles depuis tout à l'heure et tu n'as même pas eu la politesse de te présenter ! Se maudissant intérieurement, elle finit par répondre :

« Euh… Dame Phyllis, fille du Seigneur Edelwë, gardienne des connaissances du Peuple des oiseaux et Dame protectrice de son Peuple. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

Puis, Phyllis salua silencieusement le Prince et se rendit à sa chambre… Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur de son propre royaume, elle soupira bruyamment, avant d'aller caresser Aïwa qui l'attendait à la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit alors sur les montagnes, au loin…

Elboron rentra dans sa chambre. Lorsque le serviteur se montra, il lui demanda de faire venir ses affaires dans sa chambre et de lui apporter de quoi se laver un peu avant la réception du soir.

ooooooooooo

« Tu es nerveuse. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit Phyllis avec force.

Sa vieille nourrice sourit avec malice. Celle-ci était en train de lui brosser les cheveux et prévoyait de les coiffer à la manière elfique, avec de fines tresses sur le côté et des fils d'argent qui faisaient des cercles élégants et étaient rattachés à un fin diadème. La vieille femme était maligne et connaissait la jeune femme par cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas la duper.

« Oh que si ! Ce ne serait pas à cause du Prince, par hasard ? »Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Mais non ! C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui fait écho à ce que je suis… J'ai l'impression de le connaître, c'est étrange, non ? »

« Il te plaît ! »

« NON ! » S'énerva la jeune femme. Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Son Père lui avait dit de rester prudente, au moins au début en tout cas. Avec tous les soldats qui l'entouraient, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, mais prudence était mère de sureté comme on disait.

La robe qu'elle avait choisie était d'un bleu océan, avec des motifs elfiques bleu argentés. Ceux-ci, des sortes de cercles, de vagues, représentaient les méandres du vent. Presque prête, elle se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un coffret. Ce dernier contenait un bijou : un collier qu'elle a hérité de sa mère… Elle l'accrocha autour de son cou et se regarda dans le miroir.

La vieille nourrice avait la larme à l'œil.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… » Dit-elle tristement.

« Je sais, Leydi, je sais… »

ooooooooooooooo

Elboron descendit le grand escalier jusqu'à la Salle d'audience. Il avait revêtu son costume bleu et argent sur lequel était cousu l'arbre blanc du Gondor. Il avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux châtains mi- longs, si semblables à ceux de son Père. Ses yeux orageux se posèrent sur toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle, cherchant à repérer des têtes connues. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses compatriotes, il écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours du Seigneur Edelwë, trop occupé à observer le ballet des oiseaux qui entraient et sortaient de la pièce.

Mû par un doux sentiment, il se dirigea vers Phyllis, qui rayonnait dans ses atours de fille du Seigneur. Il s'inclina légèrement et lui tendit un sourire amical. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

« J'ai remarqué que vous étiez plus fasciné par nos oiseaux que par le discours de mon Père… »

Sa voix était amusée, et on ne pouvait y trouver aucune trace de colère. Elboron, gêné, tenta de s'expliquer, mais Phyllis acheva son calvaire et reprit la parole. Les yeux de la gardienne des connaissances brillaient de malice.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je suppose que ce n'est pas un spectacle très commun pour vous et vos hommes. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai vous en dire plus sur nos us et coutumes. »

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Je suis très curieux de pouvoir vous comprendre et partager notre savoir avec le vôtre… »

Soudain, l'œil d'Elboron capta l'étrange lueur qui s'échappait du collier de la jeune femme. Intrigué, il détailla mentalement l'objet : une chaîne d'argent assez simple maintenait un pendentif en forme de tête de faucon. L'œil du faucon était matérialisé par une pierre bleue saphir. Constatant que le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur le bijou, Phyllis prit le pendentif entre ses mains et expliqua avec beaucoup de nostalgie :

« Ce collier me vient de ma mère. Il se transmet de mère en fille depuis des générations… C'est le signe de reconnaissance de mon rôle de gardienne des connaissances. On dit qu'il a été créé par les elfes il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. La pierre que vous voyez est faite en _métal de lune… _Ce métal provient de nos montagnes… Les ancêtres racontent qu'un jour des pierres de feu sont tombées du ciel pour venir s'écraser dans nos montagnes. Le métal proviendrait de ces pierres. Enfin… Tout ceci n'est qu'une légende ! »

Elboron avait bu ses paroles, toujours avides d'apprendre et de découvrir les secrets si nombreux des elfes. Pourtant… Une question le taraudait depuis un moment.

« Pardonnez d'avance ma curiosité, mais… Où se trouve votre mè…. » Sa question resta en suspend tandis qu'un soldat entrait en trombe dans la salle.

« Seigneur ! Le village de Tierdale a été attaqué ! »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle. L'homme à la queue de cheval se dirigea avec détermination jusqu'au messager et conversa avec lui quelques secondes. Se tournant vers le capitaine Keith, il lui ordonna de préparer des hommes et envoya un page pour faire seller son cheval. Phyllis rejoignit son Père, le regard inquiet.

« Tu es en charge de la demeure jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je compte sur toi, mon enfant… »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un regard pour faire comprendre à son père qu'elle attendrait son retour avec fébrilité. Observant la scène de loin, Elboron ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour la jeune femme. Elle était jeune, tout comme lui, et pourtant elle avait déjà beaucoup de responsabilités… Sentant qu'il devait lui aussi faire quelque chose, le Prince s'approcha et proposa :

« Puis-je vous proposer de l'aide, Messire ? Mon épée et celles de mes hommes sont à votre service. »

D'une manière qui ressemblait beaucoup à la façon d'être du Roi Elessar, le seigneur Edelwë posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et répondit avec sincérité.

« Non. Vous êtes mes hôtes, je ne puis vous imposer de vous battre pour nous. »

Sur ce, le Seigneur tourna les talons et sortit de la grande salle.

ooooooooooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Phyllis tournait en rond dans un petit salon privé. Le regard inquiet, elle s'occupait les mains en rangeant tout ce qui était à portée de mains. Même la lecture d'un livre ne réussit pas à la distraire… Pendant ce temps, Elboron observait la jeune femme, n'osant pas lui adresser la parole, de peur de ne la braquer.

Lorsqu'enfin elle s'endormit dans un fauteuil, son sommeil fut agité. Des cauchemars la hantèrent toute la nuit. Dans ses songes, elle entendait des voix effrayées, des cris de guerre, des pleurs mais elle était incapable de savoir à qui appartenaient ces voix…

Remontant la couverture sur la jeune femme, Elboron se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre, guettant le retour des hommes du Seigneur. Le jeune homme cultivé au tempérament calme posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Phyllis et quelque part, il sut que son séjour parmi le Peuple des Oiseaux lui permettra de révéler cette force qu'il cache au plus profond de son âme…

Et qui pouvaient bien être ces êtres qui attaquaient un Peuple si paisible ?

oooooooooooooooo

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je m'excuse par avance si vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de descriptions, mais j'aime bien que vous puissiez voir ce que j'ai imaginé. Il y aura plus d'actions dans les prochains chapitres, promis.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


End file.
